Snow Day Discontinued
by RainyDaysTakeMyBreathAway
Summary: OC APPS CONTEST CLOSED THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ENTERED. The btr boys have a snow day and each meet girl who they think they'll fall in love with. SUCK at summaries. JamesxOC KendallxOC LoganxOC CarlosxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm planning on writing a snow day BTR fanfic and i need an OC for each boy. I'll announce winners either next wednesday or Thursday. Apps below ! !**

OC App:

Name (first and last. middle optional) :

Nicknames:

Birthday: mm/dd/yyyy

Age:

Appearance:

Celeb look a like (optional) :

Personality:

Usual style of dress:

Boy (Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James) :

Bio:

Dislikes:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Favorite song:

Favorite season:

Other randon stuff:


	2. UPDATE

A/N: i know I said that it wasn't over til wednesday but I didn't expect to get 19 reviews so fast. And its already hard to choose through that many for me and just throwing more in is just going to get me stressed. I will announce the winners either today or tomorrow. Most likely in like an hour.

And if your character doesn't get in this story, you will definately get in in my new BTR OC story I will have. I will put a summary up for it after I annonce winners and I will have the winners for that in a week so you will have seven days from the time I post it to let me know you entered in this one and didn't win and I will immediately put you in. Its called BTR fanfic OC App and I'll post that later today or after school tomorrow.

THX to everyone who entered! I'm sorry if you don't get picked as an OC in this story. You don't know how hard this is going to be for me. Update later.

-Nikki

PS I do not own big time rush but you all know that


	3. Winners! Woo!

**A/N: Haha. I just realized that I didn't post the last "chapter" I wrote so I posted that just now and I am know typing this. I just have to make sure I post it this time. Haha.**

**Anyways, this was close. Too close for my liking. It was too hard for me to choose by myself so I had my lil sister help me choose. So here are the winners: (It shows close second first then other close entries the the winner)**

_Kendall:_

The close second: Adrian Rose Carter SPNAngel16

Other Close Entries: Jillian Sasha Bloomberg soakupthesun123

Ashley Marie Williams CoolDolphin42

Hannah Phillips PeterPanandWendyx

_**THE WINNER: **_Erika Kelsey Benson DemiLenaJonasBTR

_James:_

The close second: Renadalle Louise Huxley whoabecks

Other Close Entries: Georgia Finley Dicanem MCR-luver4all-eternity

_**THE WINNER:**_ Abigail Jessica Collins abby1234

_Logan:_

The close second: Anna Marie Quinlan imwiththeband97

Other Close Entries: Alyssa Lynn Dye whenitrains7

Kristal Ann Davis BrokenDreamsxx92

Jazzmine Hope Flameheart2013

_**THE WINNER: **_Allisyn Grace Hale WMHSCheerioBrittany

_Carlos: _

The close second: Jessi Hannas GreyLionDiva

Other Close Entries: Mickayla Elizabeth Hadarreous smileysurfer22

Charloette Seth Matthews Nobody Else Just Me

Erica LeAnn Carter xoFallenLeavesxo

_**THE WINNER: **_Bailey Danielle Rose BelieverInLove

**A/N: Woo! Yah! Congrats! Yah! Haha.**

**Thanks to everyone who entered. Remember if your OC didn't win, you'll automanically get in my other OC story I'm going to write. Just let me know if you want to be in it. And if you don't know what I am talking about then read the UPDATE in the last chapter. I hope you all still read my story! **

**Ps Am I forgeting someone? Cuz I think I am. Let me know if I skipped over yours. **

**-Nikki**


	4. Bad, good, more good, more bad news

**Thursday November 11 **(aka veterans day in u.s.)

A/n: I have Bad News, Good News, more good news and more bad news.

Bad news: I was planning on having the first chapter by this weekend but I can't. I am going to my nana's today thru sunday nite and I have ritten 4 different versions of the first couple paragraphs and they suck so I am trying to figure this out.

Good news: I have 4 hours of sittin in a car ahead of me. And then 3 days of NOTHING to do so I will be writing alot. I'll probably have a couple chapters done by sunday nite and I will have the first chapter up monday after skool sometime. But no promises becuz I can't keep promises. But if I don't have it up by Monday nite, then u have permission to kill me but plz don't :)

More good news: I get to miss skool 2morrow! woo! sorry I'm just really happyy i get to miss biology. I like my teacher its just biologgy isn't my thing. Btw my teacher is 22 which means hes only 8 yrs older than me booyah! jk jk jk haha.

More bad news: I AM GOING TO DIE! I HAVEN'T WATCHED BTR IN 3 DAYS! MY MOM TOOK MY SATELITE AWAY A WEEK AGO! AHHHHHHH!

Alright that is all:) I had coffee today so I am realllyyyyyyyy hyperr. Got it? Muhahahaha. Alright now I am done.

Googleberries. HAHAHHAHa! Now a good bye from BTR.

ME: Good bye

HAHAHAHAHA! WASN"T EXPECTING ME HUH? IM SO EVIL BTW

:) this is smiley he's my 3rd best friend

The mad Hatter aka Hattie is my 1st

Then this person who moved a while bak ago usedd to b my best friend. I haven't seen 'em in a whilee :(


	5. Snow Day

**A/N: I know this is really really late and I'm really sorry. I'm such a loser. Anyway this is short and it kinda sucks but this was the best version out of the 5 I wrote so... yeah. The next chapter shouldn't take so long. I already have an idea. This chapter was hard to write for some unknown reason.**

**DisClaimer: Kendall - "We are stuck in a huge cage with some muant freaks. No offense guys."**

**Iggy- offense taken. **

**Me: if you don't know who Iggy is he's from like the best book series ever, Maximum Ride, I have the flock kidnapped :) And now the BTR guys. . . **

**Okay I didn't really... Or did I? -dun dun dundun-**

**Well I don't own anything you may recognize in this story. Unfortunately.**

Snoring, Kendall Knight slept. It was a Monday in the cold month of December and it was 8:00 am. Not yet knowing how late it was for a school day, Kendall rolled over, as he began to wake. Slightly opening his eyes, he glanced at the clock, then to the window. There was snow burying the ground and little flakes of white fell as well. Just as he suspected. A snow day. It was unusually cold in his room.

Kendall got out of bed and walked to his window, his face in awe. He loved snow

*o*o*o*o*o

James HATED snow. With a passion. It was cold and wet and he screwed with his hair. It sucked. James was happy about one thing though - No School. WHich meant he could stay inside to keep his hair out of the reach of the pesky wet flakes falling from the sky. Thanks for snow days.

*o*o*o*o*o

Logan sulked in his room. Sure there was like 5 feet of snow on the ground, but Logan believed that that was no reason to cancel school. School was his life. SCience lived inside that school. He loved leaning, the spell of the lab, everything about it. He wanted to be a doctor or a sceintist and skipping a day of school was not going to help him reach his goal.

*o*o*o*o*o

Carlos's goal for the day was to sit around, eat popcorn and ice cream and cookies while watching tv for a good hour or two before calling the guys and having the most EPIC snowball fight in the history of forever. But first...

Carlos danced around the living room in only his boxers. His parents were out of town today and coincidentely school was out on the same day. Today couldn't get better, Caros thought to himself.

**A/N:**

**James: That sucked!**

**Me: hey that isn't nice!**

**But so true**

**Logan: Its quite short actually**

**Me: I know -sigh- on paper i wrote a bit more with Kendall, but it was unnessesary info. **

**Carlos: Hey! I've snuck a peek at the next chapter. SO far so good with that one.**

**Me: Why thank you Carlos! Your my favorite -pats carlos's head-**

**Carlos: -beams- Ha! I'm best!**

**Kendall, Logan, James: -glares at Carlos-**

**Me: Anywhoo. I mite rewrite this chapter. probably not though. Review if ya wanna. i know how much it sucked tho so don't need to waste your time til chapter two :/**

**Nik out.**


	6. The Girls

**A/N: So my my let me ditch school today so yay! Get to write! Going to my dad's later so I got lucky. I wouldn't be able to post this until Moday in that case. But yah, this chapter just shows some background on the girlsand then the guys meet them, so yah. Just trying to get this story going along. I'm starting to lose motivation and I'm stressed because I'm writing a bunch of stories at once. I have a bunch of little folded up papers with some writing on it all around the room tht I want to finish asap. I'm too obsessed in writing and reading, you'd think I would write better. **

**And one of my friends Marcella and I found something in common. We both want to become writers :) She wants to be a writer or a photgrapher. I use to want to be a photographer, then it was a teacher, chef, photoghrapher, chef, preschool teacher, and now its either preschool or kindergarten teacher or writer or an actress. But the problem of being an actress is that I have stage fright, but I'm gettin better :) And at some point I wanted to be a marine biologist but whatever.**

**ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Now that you probably skipped the long A/N that makes absolutely no sense, ONWARD!**

**DisClaimer: I TECHNICALLY do not own BTR. BUT I have Kidnapped them and threw 'em in a cage with the flock (Maximum Ride- good series- you should read it) Mhahaha!**

**Okay not really, BUT I did in my world so just play along ;) I do NOT own BTR in any way, shape or form. I do not even own the OCs. **

**

* * *

**

"Ugh. You stupid homework! How am I supposed to know that? It's useless!" Allisyn Hale (1) was sitting on her bed with her blue eyes focused on her math book. Frustrated, Alli threw her homework off the bed and put her iPod in the pocket of her skinny jeans. 'It's a snow day,' she thought to herself, 'I'll do it later.'

Alli scoot off the bed and grabbed her coat from her closet before asking her dad to go for a walk. After she got permission she put a hat over her long wavy blond hair and her boots on her feet. Then walked out hte front door.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Did you know that cats like almost always land on there feet?" Erika Benson (2) told her 18-year-old sister Kourtney and 19-year-old cousin Trent. "You're so random, Eri," Trent said, laughing.

"I know. I kinda want to go outside."

"Then go." Kourtney said. "We know you love the snow."

"You sure?" Kourtney nodded. "Trent?"

Trent laughed, "Yeah. Go ahead. Just be careful out there, okay Eri?"

"As always." Eri said as she tucked her black hair into the coat she had recently thrown on, and rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Aunt Denyse? Uncle Brennan? I'm going for a walk if that's okay?" Erika asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Go ahead dear," her aunt said.

"Just be careful," Uncle Brennan added.

"thanks. Be back soon."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Bay? Why do you smile all the time?" Bailey Rose's (3) 8-year-old brother Ethan asked.

"Because she does," Bryan, who was 10, told him in a "Duh. It's so obvious" voice.

"Yeah'" 12 year old Aubrey cut in, " And we have no school today so maybe she's happy because of that, too. I don't know."

Bailey smiled again, white against her tan skin. Her silvery blue eyes sparkled and she gently shook her shoulder length brown hair out and then kind of flipped her side swept bangs.

"You guys are hilarious!" Bailey said as she ruffled Ethan's hair. "I love you guys"

"Oh bay? Can you go to the park and get my race car? Please? I forgot it."

"But there's too much snow to drive over there." Bay said pointedly.

"Please? Walk."

Bailey sighed. "Fine I'll be back in a while. Aub, Let mom know where I went please."

Okay." Aubrey said getting up.

XOXOXOXOXO

A green-eyed brunette Abigail Collin (4) focused her eyes on the screen, specifically on Munro Chambers on Degrassi. " WHAT? Eli died? Oh, no. Phew. Fitz was only scaring him. Ha! Fitz is going to jail. Never gonna see him again. Phew." (5) Molly, Abby's black lab, trotted in and flopped down next to her. "Who's a good dog?" Abby asked playfully as she rubbed Molly's belly, "You wanna go for a walk in the snow? Yeah? Yah? Let's go."

Abby connected the leash to Molly's collar and told her twin brother, Aiden to tell their dad where she was going, then left.

**1- WMHSCheerioBrittany**

**2- DemiLenaJonasBTR**

**3-BelieveInLove**

**4-abby1234**

**5-That was me when I watched that episode. I also love Munro and Eli and that was my reaction to the season finale of the boiling point. Gota love degrassi !**

**A/N: So this is just some info on the OCs. ARe they OOC? Let me know if they are. SO the A/n i have on top is from Friday. Today is Monday. Also a snow day here :) Kinda upset me because we had a call yesterday that said we had a wo hour delay so I was happy because that meant less gym and health class for today and two less hours in the school year. But today they called a snow day so I have full health and gm class tomorrow and we have the same amount of the school year.**

**Did you guys hear about the roof of the football stadium-I think it's the football staium- the roof collapsed in Minnesota-again I think it was Minnesota- from all the snow yesterday O.o**

**Alrite so hers the second chapter. Bad? Or Bad? Or good?**


	7. Boys Meet Girls

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY x1000000000! I'm such a bad procrastinator! And my computer is s**t and erasing half my work!**

Kendall ducked just as a snowball Carlos had thrown was about to hit him. As soon as said snowball went overhead he stood up and turned, just in time to see it hit some girl in the face.

"Hey! What the heck!" she shouted as she wiped the snow from her face. "We are so sorry!" Carlos said when the four boys of the wannabe-famous group Big Time Rush reached her. "_We_?" James asked. Logan shook his head, "Carlos threw it. I'm Logan by the way." James and Carlos also introduced themselves. Kendall did not. Kendall stood a bit farther back, ogling the pretty dark haired girl.

"Erika." she stated simply, 'I've got to get home now. Nice meeting you." She glanced at the blonde. "And would you please tell you're blond friend to stop staring at me. It's creepy." And with that she turned on her heel and started the walk back home. But, oddly, she was wondering what the blonde's name was.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Dude! Kendall! You're crush is so obvious dude!" James said as soon as Erika as out of hearing range. Kendall felt his face get hot, so he shook his head, "Whatever. So are we going to get back to our epic snowball fight or what?" He asked with a perfectly round, readied snowball in hand.

"Yes!" The three boys yelled in unison, "Three two o-"

"Wait!" James screamed, "Pretty girl at ten o clock." Logan, Carlos, and Kendall turned and followed James' gaze to find a brunette looking around frantically. "Wonder what's wrong." Logan said. James ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, but this girl is mine boys."

Carlos and Kendall chuckled and rolled their eyes. Logan murmured, "I need to get new friends," under his breath when James 'accidently' an into the tall brunette, knocking her down. "Oh! Sorry! My bad!" James apologized offering the girl a hand. She quickly took it and allowed James to pull her up. She wiped as much of the white fluff of snow off her pants as she could. "It's okay. I'm Abby," she said introducing herself.

James gave her a flirtatious smile causing Abby to look down and blush. "James."

"Okay hi Ja- Oh Crap! Molly! My black lab. She's gotten out of her le-"

"I'll help you find her," James cut in, "I'll catch up in a sec. Going to tell the guys" He gestured to the boys across the street wrestling in the snow."

"Thanks" Abby smiled. 'What am I gatting myself into?' she thought to herself as she began to look for her lab.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Well it's just us three now huh?" Kendall asked as he plopped down into a snow pile. "Yeah," Logan answered- even though Kendall had meant for it to be rheathorical- as he and Carlos layed down on either side of Kendall. Logan sighed. A minute later, Carlos sighed. Then Kendall.

"I'm boorrreed," Carlos whined. Silence. "I know what we can do!" Logan said sitting up. "We can race to my house and the winner gets extra marshmallows in their hot cacao!" The two boys looked at their smart friend quizically. "Cocoa is a misspelling for the real thing. It's actually cacao(1)."

"Oh. you're on!"

XOXOXOXOXO

5 minutes later

"Are you okay?" Logan asked the girl who had fell. Logan had caught her before she hit the cement. "Yeah. I'm just really klumzy. I trip a lot. Thanks for catching me."

"No problem." Logan replied smiling at the blond-haired blue-eyed girl. She's really pretty, Logan thought. "I'm Logan."

The girl blushed, "A-Allisyn. People call me Alli."

"Hi Alli. I have to run home. Maybe I'll see you around again."

"Maybe."

XOXOXOXOXO

Carlos layed eyes on her and he felt like he was in love. She had slightly curly brown hair and the most beautiful silvery blue eyes he had ever seen. So, naturally, he went and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Carlos Garcias."

"Hi Carlos. I'm Bailey."

He immediately fell in love with her voice.

**A/N: I got lazy at the end. Sorry. And its a crappy chapter I know. It's 5 in the morn. Went to bed at 4 am yesterday and woke up at noon. No naps. I'm tired.**

**Anyway this chapter is just me trying to catch up. Shorter than I hoped to. Again sorry for the long wait. I'll try to have the nxt chapter up soon.**

**Oh and**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**DisClaimer: **

**Carlos- Nikki**

**James- Doesn't**

**Kendall- Own**

**Logan- BTR**

**Flock- Or MR.**

**Nudge-Which is not even in the story. But hey might as well mention it. She did kidn - nikki clamps hand over mouth -**

**Me- Haha. Kids are soo funny. Haha. - Looks around. - -turns to kidnaped flock and btr- Told you to shut up! If the popo show up I am NOT under my bed.**


End file.
